Without You
by starclan
Summary: This is a short oneshot of my character, Blazeheart, missing his beloved Greydroplet not my character. I moved this here because it was OK to take it out of where it was and let it stand alone. I love Blazeheart. :]


**without you, the ground thaws**

The light ginger tabby tom moved forward in the calm undergrowth, his body lessening its pace every few moments. His emerald eyes were dull and no longer immortal as they used to shine. His body halted, unable to move forward anymore. His paws seemed to crack and dissolve underneath him as his dead stare looked up. He took in the scents of the flowers around him. Old memories went through him, striking him too greatly for him to let them go.

**the rain falls, the grass grows**

_  
**"Hey Greydroplet, they kick you out too?"** the bright ginger tom smirked outside of the Warriors' Den at the pale-and-grey she-cat. He settled himself down gently beside her, eyes warm and friendly. **"Leafpaw's so weird!"** his smirked was light as his friendly tone let itself out. **"Um, you /do/ know we're outside of the den. And it's pouring."** He grinned at her with a good-hearted smile, eyes squinting as droplets hit him in the face._

**"Umm.. huh? Wha? Oh! Yes… Well I erm knew that… I just kinda like the rain?"** her meow was jumbled up, bursting out of her thoughts as he had approached her. She followed him, going into the den after him as they both shuffled in slowly.

**"It's better in here,"** he meowed lightly as he shook the water droplets from his pelt. **"I think so at least."** He turned around to face her, eyeing her strangely. **"What's wrong? You seem a little uneasy."** His mind was in another dimension at the moment, his paw gliding against a rock as he knocked it at the side of the den in a miniature game of his own.

Greydroplet had looked at him as he was playing the 'game', but had let out her feelings as he asked her the question. **"Well, Umm… the reason I'm so sad is that...Well...My father. I guess when I was born I knew he wasn't going to be there. But, I always thought that he was some sort of ThunderClan helper or hero or even just being a plane warrior would be fine! But I found out that he...he had betrayed his old mate in his own clan, ShadowClan and had me with my mother...I even have a sister! And… then he got banished...And another reason is that because no one really ever took the time to ever by my friend...and..."** she finished up dryly, all of the water pouring out of her eyes instead in the form of tears. She choked on the last words and made her way to the side of the den, searching for warmth in it.

Blazeheart blinked up at her, moving over by her side gently. **"My mother was from RiverClan and, well, she's dead now - my father's supposedly dead now, too. My mother killed a cat before too… but, come on! You can't blame your father's mistakes on yourself - it was his fault and you should learn from that to not make those same mistakes. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of making friends here. You can hang out with me if you want,"** he finished up, giving her ear a friendly lick.

**without you the seeds root, the flowers bloom**

_  
The large tabby tom fell against the cold grass, letting he doze slightly away; every few moments or so his head would move to the side restlessly in his sleep. The pale she-cat smirked as she prodded his back with her forepaw. **"C'mon, wakey wakey Blaze!,"** she meowed to him before retreating a few steps to sit down herself._

The light tomcat writhed for a few moments, mumbling out things about mice and fresh-kill before opening his eyes slightly and letting out a short: **"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot – I'm here."**

The she-cat purred, trying to hold back laughter at his odd murmurs while in his sleep and his awakening. **"Hello, Mousey… how was your dream?"**

**the children play, the stars gleam, the poets dream**

_  
Greydroplet let out a cry, Blazeheart hadn't been there to listen to her earlier thoughts though. As soon as he heard her let the gasping cry erupt from her vocal cords her raced for her, his heart racing. However, he remained hidden, not showing himself quite yet. His hardened emerald eyes peered forward through a bush of thorns and brambles._

As her cry for help remained, his muscles tensed, ready to spring on the things coming straight for her. But as he was ready to leap out the face showed itself – another ThunderClan tom by the name of Sunfire. He seemed short and small compared to most warriors, but the thought didn't last into Blazeheart's mind for very long. He kept his muscles tense, not going to pounce out quite yet knowing that it was a cat from ThunderClan. A pang of jealousy went through Blazeheart as he noticed the tom staring into Greydroplet's eyes, just flicking his ears after a moment.

Raindancer had accompanied herself in the bushes nearby, watching in unison with Blazeheart. Sunfire had retreated back into the thicket of brambles and thorns away from them. The tom's green eyes shown vivid behind his orange fur, becoming aware that Greydroplet was left alone up there. Greydroplet's soaked fur was getting even more wet from the pouring rain, losing all of her senses of smell and taste as well as her eyes were failing her in this weather. **"Please, somebody… help…"**

She collapsed on the ground and Raindancer had joined her side to comfort her. Blazeheart, as soon as he saw her fall, raced out of his hidden stay, eyes wide.

**the eagles fly, without you.**

_  
Rainstar's massive, yet lovely, figure stood on the great Highrock ahead. Her silver fur shining as it blew in unison with the wind. Her loud, crisp yowl was heard around the camp and cats began to emerge from their dens quickly. Greydroplet made herself moved forward to join the crowd, wide eyes searching for her friends to accompany her as well._

Blazeheart turned towards her from the Medicine Cat's Den. His limbs ached from the earlier 'adventure' at Snake Rocks. He held a fake grin on his lips, trying to hide from the pain. He gave her a nod of the head as he sat down next to her, waiting for the rest of their 'group' to show up.

**the earth turns, the sun burns**

_  
Blazeheart stopped to catch his breath as he neared the flower fields, his paws aching from running over some rocks before. He sat himself down, grooming his paws to lessen the pain that they held so tightly. His green eyes looked around, seeing that she was right - the rain hadn't made its way here as much yet it was still damp from the climate. He waited, letting out another yawn, realizing that it was still in the morning hours, and waited for the pale she-cat, flexing his claws again._

In a fury of white fur, the she-cat, Greydroplet ran right up to Blazeheart. She slowed down and skidded across the dewy field and ended up around ten inches away thanks to her sliding. She got up and shook off. Petals from the flowers that had stuck to her forming a pink and blue border around her.

**"Well,"** she mewed. **"That was an interesting trip."** She laughed and cleaned the rest off of her and opened her mouth a little and drank in the scents of the air. She could smell all the mice that had run here because of the rain and gazed hungrily into the field.

**"Yes,"** he agreed with her words, a smile on his face. His ears perked up, catching the smell and the sound of a few mice nearby. **"It you don't mind,"** he meowed lightly with a smirk towards her. He raced after the animal, catching it with some needed effort before bringing it back towards Greydroplet and putting it onto the ground. **"Your turn."**

The she-cat blinked. She ruffled up her fur, getting ready. She could smell the rabbit and soon was off after it, catching it a bit later. She returned to the tom's side, out of breath as she placed the rabbit down beside him. **"I believe that it's your turn,"** she meowed through pants and gasps to regain her breathing.

**"Nice catch,"** he smirked to her.

**but I die, without you.**

Blazeheart looked up at the starlit sky. The few memories of their younger days, before the kittens and before their separation, went through his mind. He would never forget them, and his heart ached now. In the past he already had so many problems with keeping a female with him for a long while. But his mind was so much more troubled now. Everything seemed to stop by now. Things were different though. He had felt like this whenever Leafpaw had left, so many times, whenever Mapleleaf had done so as well. But this time he felt different. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't go on this time.

He had heard rumors that Greydroplet was gone, disappeared and killed. He never wanted to believe them, and even refused to believe them. He hadn't seen her for almost over a season by now and he couldn't really take it any longer. The return of Leafpaw hadn't made him anymore happier by now. Everything was working out great in his life, he suspected, until she left. His first litter was gone, but he had a new one to love with her help – one to not neglect. He let out a hard sigh, the memories within him now. His mother and father were dead. His brothers and sisters were all gone now. Even all of his half-siblings seemed to be gone now, too. Sedgefur was the only thing left to him he could call his birth-family and he had left ThunderClan mysteriously not even a moon ago. He only had Falconkit and Poppykit left by now. He hadn't really taken the time to know either of them even. His life wasn't quite half-over yet and he felt worthless once again. He wasn't 'torn into pieces' again. He was 'torn apart' to lie there and bleed to death finally.

His emerald eyes that once held the brightness of a lifetime were gone, dull, and dead. A breeze ruffled his fur and the chilling wave of it ruffled his fur slightly, but the freezing tone didn't matter to him anymore. His eyes were locked up into the coming stars in the sky, almost as lifeless looking as his eyesight. He looked down at the ground, the flowers were dying, too. He let it head fall down towards his stomach, his back shoulder blades sticking up over his neck. His face shown the sight of depression, the look that went so deep than his pervious ones before. He had never shown one this far in his lifetime. He body shivered under the breeze, but his thoughts were linked onto one cat: Greydroplet.

**"Life goes on, but I'm gone,"** his voice was almost silent, speaking out the thoughts just to please himself. His eyes were still dulled, not knowing quite what to do now. She seemed gone forever – he didn't even get to say goodbye. He just couldn't function. His once daily-duties seemed unimportant to him now and he didn't care to do them. For days now he had starved himself, not wanting food for himself in this state. He sworn that she would return, and he said he'd save the food for her because she'd need it more than he ever would. He blinked in, lowering his body onto the ground. He had his paws under his chin, eyes dazzling without their old lives as he held them half-open by now.

**"Cause I die… without you,"** his last whisper seemed to live on into the sightless sky. He closed his eyes and flicked his ears backwards, resting them silently onto his head for a moment. He let out a few remaining breathes with his eyes open before closing them once finally more.


End file.
